herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Brody
Jason Brody is the main protagonist, anti-hero and playable character of the video game Far Cry 3. He is a 25-year-old man who came to came Rook Islands somewhere in the Pacific Ocean for vacation alongside his two brothers Grant and Riley, his girlfriend Liza Snow and his friends Daisy Lee, Oliver Carswell and Keith Ramsay. Jason is a unique figure as he is portrayed with heroic tendencies to begin with as he tried to save his friends from being enslaved but developed a sociopathic, anti-hero side when he rejected the opportunity to abandon the violence and leave the island with his friends. He is voiced by Gianpaolo Venuta in the English version of the game, and by Massimo Di Benedetto in the Italian version of the game. Far Cry 3 Shortly after their arrival to the island, Jason and his friends are kidnapped by a sadistic pirate leader named Vaas Montenegro. Jason, alongside his older brother Grant are held captive by Vaas in a cage. As they manage to escape from their cage while Vaas is absent, the two finally make it out of the camp but Grant gets shot by Vaas. Jason desperately tries to stop Grant from bleeding but cannot prevent his death. Instead of shooting Jason, Vaas tells him to run to the forest which will later be his undoing. Jason barely escapes from the camp and is rescued by a native named Dennis Rogers. Dennis promises that he will help him finding his friends. After finding his first friend Daisy, Jason learns that his girlfriend Liza is held captive by Vaas personally. Jason then assaults the slave prison that was said to hold Liza. However it turns out to be a decoy and Jason is knocked out and captured. As he wakes up, he finds himself tied to the chair and Vaas is seen pouring gasoline all over the place. He then lights the building and leaves Jason and Liza to die but takes Oliver with him. Jason manages to free himself but falls to the lower floor. After a race against time, he manages to get himself and Liza out of the collapsing building. After escaping with Liza from the hotel, Jason is introduced to the Rakyat's leader, a woman named Citra. While at first disliking him, Citra begins to notice how powerful of a warrior that Jason is, and Citra begins training him in different ways to become the a great warrior and to avenge his brothers Grant and Riley (who's believed to be shot and killed by Hoyt Volker) by killing Vaas. Later Jason raids a celebration party given by Vaas about Jason's "death" at his own compound. Although Jason believes that he successfully infiltrated the compound, he's surprised when Vaas broadcasts that the knew that he was coming and sounds the alarm. After fighting against Vaas' pirates, Jason finally confronts Vaas and challenges him in a knife duel and ultimately kills him. Fate After Jason rescues his brother Riley, they make it to Dr. Earnhart's mansion to get their friends and leave the island but they find out that the mansion was burnt to the ground and their friends have been kidnapped by Rakyat. Jason and Riley make it to Citra's temple. As Jason enters the temple with thoughts of saving his friends, again he's sedated by Citra and awakes to her proclaiming her love for him and how he has become a powerful and fierce warrior. He then has a vision of walking down a fiery path experiencing visions of his friends trying to deter him from completing the path of becoming the ultimate warrior. After the vision ends, he finds himself holding the knife at Liza's throat while Liza is begging him not to kill her. At this point the player will have two options; Save Your Friends If Jason chooses to save his friends, he refuses Citra's offer to join her and begins cutting the ropes holding his friends starting from Liza's. Citra tries to convince Jason to stay with her by saying that she loves him but fails as Jason tells her that his whole intention was getting his friends out of the island and that he had seen enough bloodshed already. then Dennis goes ballistic at Jason and starts lambasting him about his choice for what he considers an outrage to both Citra and the tribe for rejecting Citras' love. As he was about to stab Jason out of fury, Citra gets in his way in order to save Jason and ends up getting stabbed by Dennis' knife. As Citra lay dying in Jason's arms she says that she loves him and to not leave her, Jason says "I'm sorry" and with that Citra dies. As the credits roll, Jason is seen leaving the island alongside his friends while Jason claims "I've killed so many people I've lost count. I can't come back from this-I'm a monster. I can feel the anger inside me. But I know that somewhere still, I am more than that. Better than that." Join Citra If Jason accepts Citra's offer, he will slit Liza's throat, who dies uttering the word "Ja...son..." Then he will be seen having sex with Citra in a ritual. After finishing, Citra stabs Jason in chest as a part of the ritual. As Jason lays bleeding to death, Citra says that he is a warrior and should die a warrior and that their child is going to lead Rakyat, before Jason dies, she whispers, "You Won". Trivia Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:One-Man Army Category:Lethal Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Category:Successful Category:Anti Hero Category:Elementals Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Good Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Dreaded Category:Self Hating Category:Genius Category:Determinators Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Warriors Category:Nihilistic Category:The Chosen One Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Vengeful